Un paso al cambio
by LucretiaDroogie
Summary: Un hombre que hizo a Vegeta sentirse avergonzado lo visita irrumpiendo su tranquilidad y le pide algo que lo pone en aprietos.
1. ¿Desconocido?

Un paso al cambio

– En serio, cálmate – decía, o más bien intentaba decir la mujer, algo risueña – No te miento cuando te digo que debo ir a trabajar. ¿Crees que no me gustaría quedarme aquí en el cuarto a pasar el rato contigo como vamos haciendo desde ayer?

Eso mismo venía repitiendo desde el día anterior. El primogénito de ambos se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con la familia de su mejor amigo, todo planeado por la pareja con el objetivo de pasar un par de días juntos a solas en la gran mansión.

Bulma reiteraba constantemente que tenía trabajo pendiente a pesar de que quería tener un fin de semana "romántico" al estilo de ellos dos, junto a aquel saiyajin que amaba tanto.

– Mujer, en lo que va del día dijiste eso ya unas cuatro veces y apenas pasamos del mediodía – Decía Vegeta mientras intentaba seguir besando el cuello de su esposa. – Mejor ve a preparar el almuerzo, que muero de hambre. Y esta vez no permito que se te queme o que te pases con la sal.

Era mentira, pues hace un buen tiempo que la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula ya no era tan mala como hace unos años en la cocina. Ella supuso que era algo normal conviviendo con dos saiyajins que se comían siempre todo lo que había en el refrigerador.

Ella lanzó un suspiro mientras lo apartaba y le contestaba – Me resigno, sí que sabes arruinar siempre los buenos momentos con tus tonterías.

– Cancelé mi entrenamiento todo el maldito fin de semana mientras el niño está con el hijo del idiota de Kakaroto y tú sigues quejándote del trabajo. Creo que eres tú quien necesita calmarse.

– Ya, supongo que tienes razón. Prepararé algo para comer, pero primero llamaré a Milk para preguntarle cómo está Trunks. – Contestaba ya de pie, acomodándose su vestido.

– ¿Lo que quieres es saber si está lo suficientemente apartado de ese idiota para que no se le pegue la idiotez? Pues te tengo una mala noticia: no lo está. – Decía, mientras agregaba al instante cuando recibió una fulminante mirada de la peliazul – ¿Qué?

Al rato de haber almorzado y saber que su hijo estaba muy entretenido con la familia de Gokú, la pareja nuevamente se encontraba en su habitación.

Ella se encontraba con una de sus tantas batas de seda, mientras acariciaba y le hacía confortables masajes a su esposo, que en el momento solo estaba vestido con un pantalón deportivo.

– Creo que hoy a la noche podríamos tomar una cápsula e ir a una isla, Milk está de acuerdo con que Trunks se quede con ellos hasta el lunes. ¿Qué dices? – Le habló sensualmente para luego besar el lóbulo de su oreja

Él no le contestó ni pareció haberla escuchado. Es más, ella notó rápidamente que estaba algo tenso y parecía altamente concentrado.

Sin dudarlo preguntó – Eh, hombre, no tienes porqué ignorarme así. ¿No te gustó la idea? Pues nos quedamos aquí, solo era una sugerencia. Pensé que te gustaba eso de pasar tiempo al aire libre como me dijiste una vez.

De repente él se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la pared, sumamente concentrado. Automáticamente ocultó su ki, sin saber bien porqué ¿Cómo demonios no lo pudo haber notado? ¿Tan inmerso en las caricias de su esposa estuvo que no notó el ki que se acercaba a su casa? Eso era inconcebible en un saiyajin de categoría como lo era él. Vegeta no podía permitirse desconcentrarse de esa forma. Luego seguiría autocuestionándose.

El impacto que el hombre detectó hace unos segundos que llegaría, llegó. Una nave aterrizó en su casa, haciendo un gran ruido. Las ventanas de la Corporación Cápsula retumbaron. No le importó. Se concentró en la energía del único individuo que parecía estar en la nave, no podía ser muy fuerte, no más que él o que el resto de los hombres con sangre saiyajin que habitaban en la Tierra. Pero era más fuerte que los humanos más poderosos del planeta. Claro, ¿Qué guerrero no lo sería? Pero no lo subestimaría, con el tiempo aprendió que nunca había que hacerlo.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el escandaloso grito de Bulma.

–¡Ahhh! ¿¡Qué clase de idiota aterriza de esa forma en mi casa!? ¿A quién invitaste sin avisarme, eh Vegeta? – Al notar que el saiyajin no parecía tener intenciones de responderle, volvió a hablar – ¿Quieres tener la sutileza de responderle a tu mujer?

Entonces ella lo notó.

–No… ¿no invitaste a nadie verdad? ¿Quién demonios está afuera?

Para mayor tranquilidad de ella, por fin el hombre habló.

–No te muevas de aquí. Hazme caso por una maldita vez en tu vida.- Dijo el príncipe algo despectivo.

Y Vegeta salió, dejando a una intranquila peliazul, que lo primero que hizo fue correr las cortinas de su habitación para ver quién había interrumpido de esa manera su íntimo momento.

Vegeta salió al patio frontal de su hogar, observando la nave de tamaño mediano que recién había aterrizado. No era muy lujosa, ni tampoco parecía una grandeza tecnológica, pero pudo afirmar de inmediato que era tecnología extraterrestre.

Se concentró nuevamente en el ki que provenía del interior, intentando sin éxito reconocerlo. Comenzó a molestarse.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, poniendo alerta al saiyajin.

–¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – Exigió saber el hombre, harto de tanto misterio y muy molesto con ese desconocido por esa forma de irrumpir en su casa.

Cuando por fin el dueño de la nave hizo acto de aparición, a Vegeta se le hizo familiar, pero sin recordar exactamente de dónde demonios conocía al hombre.

El alienígena, un hombre de piel color violáceo pálido, cabello largo hasta media espalda, complexión alta y fornida, ojos amarillentos y orejas puntiagudas lo miró para luego sonreírle.

– ¡Oye! ¿Acaso tú no eres ese tipo que purgó mi planeta hace unos cuantos años? – Dijo el desconocido en tono simpático – ¡Claro que eres tú! Saiyajin, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo demonios te llamabas?

Y entonces Vegeta lo recordó. De una de las misiones que Freezer les había encomendado a él, a Nappa y a Raditz. Un día de vergüenza para el saiyajin.

Flashback.

–_¡Maldición! ¡Asquerosos imbéciles, tienen que morir! – Decía el jadeante hombre, con poca energía ya._

_Los nativos habían resultado ser más poderosos de lo que habían creído. Y al parecer, los muy malditos conocían su raza. Transformarse en Ozaru no había funcionado del todo bien. Los tres pudieron masacrar al 70% de la población de Naborea, compuesta por los más débiles del planeta, pero los guerreros pudieron cortarles la cola a los tres. Eso no tenía perdón. Tenían que morir, no fallaría en la misión del tirano de Freezer. No moriría a manos de los naboreanos._

_En la batalla acabaron con la mayoría de los guerreros, pero ahora ya estaban lo suficientemente debilitados. Maldita sea, seguía maldiciendo Vegeta._

_Ahora eran solo cuatro malditos nativos, dos contra él y los otros dos contra los enclenques de Raditz y Nappa. Estaba muy exhausto._

_Vegeta reunió la energía necesaria juntando sus manos y formó un Galick Ho, disparando y matando a uno de sus adversarios para su suerte, pero ya estaba muy agotado y apenas respiraba. Seguía maldiciendo por estar ya incapacitado para seguir peleando._

– _¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Asesinos, ustedes morirán! – Gritó el otro extraterrestre moviéndose para atacar, dispuesto a acabar con los genocidas que habían matado a sus compañeros, pero de pronto frenó y cayó en seco, muerto, traspasado por un rayo de energía._

_Un Vegeta, jadeante, miró a otro nativo, al que había asesinado al de su propia raza. Demonios, no lo había notado, ya había perdido su scouter._

_No lo entendía, ¿un naboreano había matado a uno de su propia raza? El violáceo hombre corrió, encargándose de los otros dos de su planeta que quedaban._

_Los desconfiados saiyajin intentaron ponerse a la defensiva, cuando para su sorpresa el alienígena les habló._

–_No les haré daño, saiyajins. Necesito de vuestra ayuda. – Dijo, hablando muy bien el idioma universal._

–_¿Por qué demonios nos ayudaste y qué quieres? – Exigió saber el jefe de los tres._

_El nativo lo miró y agregó – Necesito que confíen en mí. Quiero convertirme en uno de ustedes, quiero pelear, volverme más fuerte, salir de este mugroso planeta pacífico ya. Por años he necesitado convertirme en un mejor guerrero, buscar oponentes dignos de mí, pero siempre me lo han negado. Esta es mi oportunidad, necesito que me dejen ir con ustedes, saiyajins. No los defraudaré._

–_¡De ninguna manera! – Gritó un furioso y cansado Nappa, captando la atención de Vegeta y notándolo rápidamente– Lo siento Vegeta, pe…pero no podemos permitirlo, el Gran Freezer nos…– Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de recibir un puñetazo del príncipe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire._

–_Soy yo el que toma las decisiones aquí, Nappa. ¡Recuerda cuál es tu lugar! – Dijo, para luego fijar su mirada al naboreano– De igual manera, no podemos permitir que tú vengas con nosotros. Freezer nos aniquilaría de inmediato por haber necesitado la ayuda de un bastardo como tú. Los idiotas de tu raza nos dieron más trabajo del que habíamos creído en un principio, pero igual podíamos con ellos. No necesitábamos de tu inutilidad, ¡imbécil! – Gritó, para luego tumbar al nativo con un puñetazo en la cara. Inmediato Vegeta para pensar después. Dio un suspiro y dijo – Igual te dejaremos con vida, pero debes irte de aquí. Creo que tendrás algo de suerte siendo un guerrero por algún planeta del espacio. Espero que no te volvamos a ver nunca._

_Dijo, para que luego finalmente, abandonaran ese asqueroso planeta._

Fin del flashback.

El naboreano sonrió y agregó – ¿No recuerdas a un viejo amigo al que abandonaste en un planeta desierto, saiyajin?

Vegeta recobró la compostura rápidamente preguntó– ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Y cómo diablos me encontraste?

El naboreano inmediatamente pareció más emocionado – ¡Vegeta! ¡Ese es tu nombre! –Dijo para luego ponerse serio y agregar– Puedo sentir la energía de cada individuo, Vegeta. Desde que soy un niño. Así que decidí uhm… hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo al que salvé de una buena patada en el trasero, antes de buscar finalmente lo que vine a buscar.

–¡Imbécil! ¡Yo no soy tu amigo! ¡Lárgate de mi hogar antes de que te saque por las fuerzas!

–Uhm, qué modales los tuyos, saiyajin. – Dijo mirando la enorme casa con forma de domo de la que Vegeta había salido – ¿Y esa mujer que nos observa allí? ¿Es tu concubina? – Inmediatamente el hombre rió.

Vegeta volteando a la ventana de su habitación observó a su esposa y luego gruñó – ¡Basta de tus malditas tonterías y dime inmediatamente qué viniste a buscar de este mísero planeta, insecto!

Para mayor molestia del príncipe de los saiyajin, el hombre que lo había salvado de una muerte segura comenzó a reír– Vine a uhm… recolectar mujeres terrícolas. Y tú vas a ayudarme.


	2. Aclarando

Bueno, es obvio, ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama. Los usaré para escribir esta historia que sale de mi cabeza con este fabuloso anime que formó parte de toda mi infancia.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Capítulo 2.

**Aclarando.**

* * *

Vegeta puso total cara de desconcierto. ¿Qué diablos había dicho? ¿Recolectar mujeres terrícolas? ¿Estaba loco?

–¿Qué rayos dijiste?

Al naboreano pareció haberle divertido la cara de asombro del príncipe de los saiyajins por la sonrisa que le brindó.

–Lo que oíste, amigo. Vine a este planeta para darte una pequeña visita y para también…– Inmediatamente se puso serio y frunció el ceño– y también para cobrar el favor que me debes, saiyajin.

Eso molestó rotundamente a Vegeta. ¿Quién rayos se creía ese tipo para querer "cobrarle" un favor que no había pedido y que además había ocurrido hace más de veinte años?

No le estaba gustando nada. Siempre había sido un completo desconfiado y la vida le enseñó que había millones de razones para serlo. Para su certeza, solo creía en su esposa y en su hijo. El resto de los humanos que Bulma tenía como amigos para él eran solo compañeros en batalla y ni siquiera sentía que fueran de verdadera utilidad. Prefería tenerlos lejos.

¿Qué pasaba en realidad con el naboreano que tenía en frente? ¿Solo planeaba molestarlo? Le había advertido que no quería volver a verlo nunca, y aquí estaba, frente al lugar que se había convertido en su hogar hace años.

Le daría a conocer que a él nadie lo molestaba.

–Escúchame bien, pedazo de idiota porque no te lo volveré a repetir. Si no te largas de mi vista en este preciso instante te daré razones para que hubieses preferido que explote tu mugroso planeta contigo en él. – Se había cansado de juegos.

El naboreano no pareció ni parcialmente intimidado con sus amenazas. – Cuando me comunicaron que todos los malditos Cold habían perecido por la raza saiyajin, no podía creerlo, amigo. Tuviste algo que ver, ¿verdad?

Y por primera vez el alienígena vio al hombre sonreír. Al parecer, eso le traía recuerdos agradables a Vegeta.

–Me aseguré de disfrutar ver a esos tres inútiles muertos.

–Eso es bueno, saiyajin. ¿Y fue por eso que decidiste quedarte en este planeta? ¿Ya has cumplido con tu objetivo y ahora eres un ser tranquilo? – Se notó el tono irónico y burlón, para molestia del moreno– Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido.

–Lo que hago o dejo de hacer aquí no es tu problema, idiota. Ahora largo de aquí, no lo volveré a repetir.

–No tienes porqué ser tan grosero, Vegeta. Recorrí tanto para volverte a ver ¿y ahora me corres? Tranquilo, no te guardo rencor por lo que le hiciste a ese patético planeta. – Inmediatamente volvió a sonreír para aumentar la exasperación del ex mercenario del espacio – Tarde o temprano yo mismo lo hubiera hecho. Me diste la oportunidad de salir de allí. Esos idiotas retenían mi poder. Temían que me vuelva una amenaza y que me gane enemigos de otros planetas. Sin duda alguna nunca pensaron que nacería un naboreano tan fuerte, esos imbéciles subestimaban a su propia raza, que idiotas. Solo querían ser pacíficos por miedo a ser atacados los muy cobardes. Ni siquiera inteligentes eran. Todo el mundo sabe lo que les sucede a los débiles –Hizo una pausa para mirarlo y luego continuó– Después de que mataras a todos, tomé una nave y me largué. Por fin pude entrenar con guerreros de mi categoría. Así que estoy agradecido contigo.

He conquistado varios planetas. Lo gracioso es que ni siquiera tengo algún tipo de interés en ello, pero es divertido sentirse algo uhm… admirado. Mi objetivo es probar la gravedad de diferentes lugares para ejercitar mis habilidades, y si se presenta algún guerrero digno peleo contra él. Vine a darte una visita a la Galaxia Norte, y por lo que puedo ver, la Tierra sí que es un planeta hermoso, pero tranquilo, no tengo ni una pizca de predilección por él, pero por lo que noté…–sonrió, apuntando con la mirada hacia la ventana por la que Bulma había mirado y que ahora se encontraba vacía– es habitado por hembras bastante atractivas.

Vegeta estaba a punto de responder algo completamente furioso cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. _Mierda._

–Escúchame bien, Vegeta. ¿Pretendes dejarme sola allí adentro sin saber quién demonios está en la casa? ¿Quién rayos te crees? – Demandó una exaltada peliazul muy molesta por haber sido abandonada sin ninguna explicación sabiendo que una nave espacial había aterrizado en su casa de esa forma sin su previa autorización.

Una vena se marcó en la frente del príncipe. Por supuesto que ella no lo obedecería. No estarían juntos si no fuera por ese temperamento que lo había flechado. ¿Pero esa humana no podía haber hecho una excepción solo una vez? Gruñó molesto y se dio vuelta.

–Métete a la casa. Este no es tu asunto, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Obedece.

Ella no le respondió nada y fijó su mirada en el naboreano. Excluyendo sus colores, era algo parecido a ese extraterrestre verde al que su esposo había asesinado en Namekusei, al que en algún momento había encontrado atractivo.

Por alguna extraña razón, no le inspiraba ni un ápice de confianza. Es más, incluso podría afirmar que sintió escalofríos al inspeccionarlo.

–¿Quién eres tú?

El extraño le brindó una media sonrisa.

–Que descortés es Vegeta, ¿no? Me llamo Sorcha, soy un viejo amigo – Hizo una pausa dando un paso al frente para poder mirarla mejor a los ojos queriendo tomar su mano, cuando de repente fue violentamente apartada.

–Suficiente. Te lo preguntaré por última vez. Dime qué estás buscando de mí. – Dijo para colocar nuevamente a Bulma detrás de él.

Sorcha lo miró seriamente para luego decirle – Como te dije antes, Vegeta, solo quiero pasar tiempo y hablar con un viejo colega al que le salvé la vida hace tantos años. ¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos?

Vegeta iba a hablar cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido por ella.

– ¿Está diciendo que te salvó la vida, Vegeta? – La científica habló como reprochando ese detalle que su esposo no le había dicho.

El príncipe de los saiyajins solo gruñó. Se estaba hartando en serio.

–¡Yo no le pedí que me salvara! ¡Hubiera podido con esos asquerosos naboreanos yo solo! – Se dirigió hacia su esposa, que siempre tenía que estar complicando las cosas, parecía una experta en ello – No te lo pediré otra vez, Bulma. Métete a la casa, esto es un asunto de hombres.

Para casi sobrepasar el límite de su paciencia, la peliazul volvió a hablar.

– ¡Oh, cualquier hombre que haya salvado a mi marido en alguna de esas misiones suicidas de su pasado es bienvenido en esta casa! – Paró para sonreírle con una calidez totalmente diferente ahora– Supongo que estás cansado, ya mismo prepararé una habitación para que puedas...

–¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que se quede aquí? ¡Nadie va a quedarse en esta casa! – Ya había tenido demasiado. Todo esto terminaría inmediatamente y volvería a la comodidad en su hogar, ya había perdido muchos minutos de su preciado tiempo.

–Vegeta, cálmate, no estoy diciendo que vaya a quedarse a vivir o algo, solo que podemos invitarlo un tiempo… – Dirigió su mirada a Sorcha – Discúlpalo, solo es un poco…– Pensó en una palabra que pudiera describirlo – uhm…

El invitado rió en voz baja y le dijo – Tranquila, Bulma ¿no es así? – Al ver como la mujer asintió, procedió – Conozco a este saiyajin, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar quedarme en tu casa, no me gustan las molestias… Aunque agradezco tu hospitalidad y accederé a dormir en mi nave que está aquí.

Bulma pareció pensarlo un poco. Vegeta se quedó callado, al parecer se dio cuenta que ella no le haría caso, aunque era raro. Él no era de esos que dieran el brazo a torcer. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Finalmente decidió que le diría a Sorcha lo que la abrumaba.

–Mira, los habitantes de este planeta, uhm, digamos, no están acostumbrado a ver naves como la tuya en el patio frontal de una casa, por más que sea de la misma Corporación Cápsula, ¿lo entiendes? – Le brindó una sonrisa, como a alguien a quien se le ocurre una brillante idea en una situación de aprietos– Pero sé lo que podemos hacer. Mira, tengo un artefacto que puede reducir las partículas de cualquier elemento en una pequeña cápsula que sea transportable. Puedes guardar tu nave allí y descansar en un cuarto. Por favor, no rechaces la oferta.

El naboreano sonrió y miró imperceptiblemente de reojo a Vegeta. –No la rechazaré.

* * *

–¡Ya sé que tú no le pediste el favor, Vegeta! Ya me lo has repetido más de cinco veces. – Suspiró, algo impaciente– Mira, cielo, no me importa que te haya ayudado por sus propios intereses. Al fin y al cabo te ayudó de todos modos, y no solo a ti, sino también a esos bárbaros compañeros tuyos. Solo lo invité para ser cordial. – Lo abrazó por el cuello para luego plantarle un beso. Él no opuso resistencia– Anda, deja que se quede. Al menos solo por hoy. Y entonces mañana podrás hablar con él, preguntarle exactamente qué demonios es lo que vino a buscar aquí y no tendrá por qué seguir quedándose.

Bufó en molestia. Ya estaba harto. Si tenía que soportar la idea de que ese naboreano se quedara a dormir en una de las habitaciones de su casa para que Bulma ya no lo molestara, lo haría. Después de todo, sabía muy bien que su indeseado huésped estaba buscando algo de él y quería saber qué era. Solo por curiosidad. No le importaba en lo más mínimo ayudar a ese tipo. No se sentía en deuda con él, ni siquiera le tenía un ápice de confianza, aunque suponía que era normal después de haber visto como masacraba a habitantes de su propio planeta solo para satisfacer su estúpido deseo de pelea. Aunque pensándolo bien, él no tenía derecho a juzgarlo en ese aspecto, después de todo, él mismo había matado a Nappa, pero para su defensa lo había hecho por ser un completo inútil y una carga para él.

Mientras él pensaba, Bulma sonrió, pues sabía que ya la victoria era más que suya, por más que ya había ganado en el momento en el que apenas invitó a Sorcha y le mostró cuál era su habitación. Pero de todos modos, igual tenía que aclararle las cosas a Vegeta, sabía cómo era y tenía muy claro que seguía sin agradarle la idea.

–Está bien. Solo se quedará esta noche, con tal de que dejes de acosarme de esa forma. – Le dio la espalda. No sabía para qué demonios la mujer le solicitaba el permiso para que el naboreano se quedara a dormir si ella ya se había encargado de instalarlo en uno de los cuartos de la Corporación, afortunadamente algo lejos del suyo.

Suspiró y la miró nuevamente sonriéndole de esa forma lasciva. Tenía pensado terminar lo que ese idiota había interrumpido.

* * *

N.A.: Me tomó más días de lo que pensé terminar este capítulo. Me aburrió un montón el hecho de que solo sean diálogos y bla bla bla, pero bueno, era necesario para que se entienda. Encima salió corto. No me gustó, pero bueno, espero que se vaya poniendo más emocionante para el próximo.

Doy muchas gracias a los reviews de **Marilu Moreno**, **Luis Carlos **y **Johaaceve, **me animaron mucho! Espero recibir más para así escribir con más entusiasmo.

Bueno, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
